To Know Him is to Love Him
by HusbandandWife
Summary: ***PORN*** Rodney / Other. Husband said I couldn't write porn. Other is not described so feel free to imagine yourself LOL. Please comment. PS - Braclet not plagurism - Shhhh, It's me!


She had watched him for weeks

She had watched him for weeks. It had started out so differently. She had just been curious. He had all these unusual friends and that quiet girl, Kate, from the botany department was dating him.

She had been curious to know how such an angry man with such a spiteful tongue could incur such loyal friends and so different from him. There was the new commanding officer of Atlantis, beautiful and intelligent, but she had seen her look at him when no one was watching and she had seen the look in her eyes. Then there was the head of military, Sheppard. He was gorgeous, humorous and fit and much more her type and there was Radek who allowed this man to insult him and there was Ronon with a physique that kept her awake at nights and he tolerated no one but Rodney, Rodney was allowed to say anything, do anything to them and none of them held it against him, they all guarded him protectively. She had seen their faces when someone hurt him, either physically or mentally, and they were ready to kill for him.

So she had watched and as the weeks went passed she started to see the Rodney what they saw. The frightened, insecure child within that needed protection even as he lashed out at the world in anger. The brave man who risked his life for Atlantis and who dug deep to find courage and fortitude to do it. She started to appreciate his mind, which came up with plan after plan to save them and she noticed that after saving everybody he never sought thanks, he didn't demand recognition, he just went back to his normal duties without a thought for the things he had accomplished and soon she realised that she liked him. That she too started to protect him.

Then she started to see how he was with Kate, here and there on the few times they were together in public. It was all little things, the way he stepped to the side to allow her to step through doorways, the way he handed her things before she realised she needed them, the way he looked at her changed his eyes from the intense blue that she preferred to the soft and tender blue that looked at her so gently and then she noticed little touches, so gentle and yet intense and now she preferred the soft and tender blue and yearned for him to look at her with those eyes, with that look and then she realised she loved him.

She had found the device and with her natural ancient gene it had activated immediately. It was just pure luck that there had been a glass door that showed her that her reflection had changed and as she thought that she should tell Sheppard she saw her reflection changed to Sheppard and then she started to experiment. She could be anyone. That had been two weeks and as her love for Rodney formed so did the plan that started to settle into her mind, it had started out as a ludicrous dream but as her feeling intensified and as her yearning for that look increased so did the acceptance of the plan.

So here she was, outside his quarters with her heart thumping wildly with equal amounts of excitement and nervousness. She knew that Kate would not appear, the drugs would keep her out for three hours. She took a deep excited breath and rang. Rodney answered the door in trousers and a tight blue t-shirt that stretched across his chest and tightened around his arms and she looked over him hungrily. He looked surprised and confused. He stood staring at her for a long time. She inclined her head and said softly "you going to let me in Rodney?" and she heard Kate's voice saying his name. "Oh, yeah, sure" he said and stepped to the side to let her in and then started going round picking things up hurriedly and dumping them in the bathroom, he came back out.

"I wasn't expecting you" he said and she walked over to him and as she held his face in her hands she felt them tingle and as she leant in to kiss him softly, sensuously she felt electrical pulses run through her body. He returned the kiss, ghosting his hands with a gentle touch over her hips to rest on her waist as he pulled her into him and his tongue explored her mouth. If she was honest she had not been expecting any great technique, just being happy to be with him but she was wrong. Everything he did excited her and brought her alive, opened her up to him more and more. She felt as though her body was on fire.

He pulled back and smiled at her, "what was that for" and then his hand lifted from her waist to spasm in the air, "you know, I mean, it was nice and all, don't get me wrong, its just that you know I wasn't expecting it, and." She stopped him with another kiss and then pulled back and put a finger on his lips. "No talking, I want you to make love to me" and then she kissed him again.

He pulled her into him and as they kissed he guided her backwards to the bed and he started to undo her clothes as he ghosted kisses down her throat. She threw her head back and closed her eyes to intensify the sensations. As her blouse fell to the floor he brought his hands up, barley touching her skin, over her back and up to her shoulders he hooked fingers under each bra strap and then he stepped back to watch as he lifted them down and removed her bra, he glanced back up at her face with soft and tender blue eyes and a smile and her heart melted as he moved down to take a nipple in his mouth as his hands moved down to undo her trousers. She arched her back, pushing her nipple further into his mouth he pushed his hands down the back of her trousers to grip her arse and pull her into him again as his thumbs hooked over the waist band and pushed them down and she could feel him starting to harden against her.

She moved her hands down to undo his trousers and slipped her hand inside to feel him in her hand. She began to slide her hand up and down, feeling him respond under her touch and as he began to nibble around her nipple, flicking the tip with his tongue she pushed against him, moving her hand slightly faster, more forcibly moving from an open hand to fold her hand around him as he hardened further, pulling and pushing she could feel his kisses becoming more intense and he moved back up her neck to cover her mouth aggressively, forcing his tongue inside.

She pulled away, drinking in his eyes for a moment and then, keeping her eyes locked on his she slid down his body, pushing his trousers down as she sat on the bed and then she moved her hand around to grip his arse and pulled him towards her and then she slowly took him in her mouth. She slide her mouth all the way down his shaft slowly and as she felt his hands grip her hair she brought her mouth back up to the tip and flicked her tongue across the vein underneath the head and moved her lips sensuously over and off, over and off the tip, treating as a sensual kiss she moved her mouth over his tip whilst flicking her tongue over the vein she could feel him shudder under her touch and his hands grip harder as moans of pleasure started to escape him.

Every now and then she slide her mouth over him and sank down his shaft to the base and back up to the tip and repeated this again and again, feeling him reach the back of her throat and back out to her lips touching sensuously again and again. Sometimes she came out completely and sucked at the shaft from all sides making her way slowly down as her other hand cupped his balls, rotating, pushing, increasing and decreasing her grip as her mouth continued to move all over him always returning to the tip so flick her tongue over and around always feeling him shudder under her and as she felt the muscles in the backs of his thighs convulse she felt him pull away from her, "Enough" he whispered hoarsely, "I can't keep it in much longer" and she heard him sigh in pleasure

Then she felt his hands move from her hair to her shoulders as he moved down to his knees he ran his hands down over her breast, over her stomach and along her legs and as they reached her knees he pushed her legs apart, running his thumbs strongly up her thighs from her knees to the tops of her thighs, always looking her in the eyes and as he moved in he snaked a hand around her back and ran his fingers softly over the base of her spine as he moved his mouth against her, he ran his other hand over her stomach and up to cup her breast in his hand to fondle and to pull gently at her nipples and as his tongue explored her she arched her back, leaning back into his hand that played against her spine, sending shivers through out her body.

As he raised his hand up her spine she leaned into it his strong embrace and he lowered her gently on to the bed and he brought his hand down to replace his tongue and as his fingers flicked and moved against her his lips kissed her abdomen and moved slowly up her body to her breasts and as he took her nipple in his mouth and teased it gently with his teeth his fingers increased their speed and she felt shudders explode throughout her body as she started to writhe under his touch with her head thrown back and moans of pleasure escaping every time he teased at her nipple and his fingers flicked at her, she could feel herself becoming more and more moist until she was thoroughly wet and the shudders increased in intensity and as they became uncontrollable she felt him move over her and as he kissed her he slid inside her smoothly and as he nibbled at her lips, explored her mouth with this tongue and teased at her nipples with his hands.

He thrust into her, slowly to start with but ever increasingly forcibly, again and again and she shuddered with every thrust to feel him inside her and as the speed increased she locked eyes on him and the intensity of his look increased her passion, increased her sensations and as she saw him shudder her body exploded in such intense pleasure that it convulsed in sharp intense shudders that ran through her whole body and then he leant in and kissed her is such a soft and sensual manner that her heart exploded in love.

"I love you" he whispered softly, breathlessly in her ear as he rolled off her to lie next to her, taking her hand in his he moved his fingers over the back of her palm and fingers and looked at her.

"I love you Rodney" she panted and it felt wonderful to be able to say it out loud. To look him in the eye and tell him what her heart screamed out to her.

They inched their way up the bed so they lay next to each other and he lay behind her with his arm draped over her waist and his hand intertwined in hers and she lay, waiting. Eventually, she could hear him sleeping. She slipped out from under his arm with regret and then she removed the ancient bangle and as herself she leaned in and kissed him, her lips alone on his and in his sleepy state he responded. She sat up and slipped the bangle back on her wrist and then she got dressed and with a last look she left.

She longed to be with him again after that but the thought that he would only see Kate and not her brought with it a pain that stopped her. She never knew if he ever found out that he did not spend that night with Kate, if he ever wondered why it was different when they made love that day. She knew the truth and she carried the precious memory with her everywhere.

She loved him until her dying day and when ever she looked for a man to share her life with she always looked for a man with soft and tender blue eyes but she never found a man who could replace Dr Rodney McKay.


End file.
